Seventh Year and Its Experiances
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: *high* PG-13 rating; just read and review...it's quite interesting...i'd tell you more but I have to keep the summary clean! (got in trouble for that once...lol) ;) so read; I'm sure u'll enjoy it


Seventh Year and Its Experiences  
  
Chapter One  
  
I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. You know the routine. This just came from my messed up mind. I'll warn you, mild rape is incuded. This story will be filled with all the things teenagers experience or experiment with. It's not going to be a very positive story. Rating will probably go up soon. Anyeay, review and all that good stuff. Thanks.  
  
"What the-Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked exasperated as she approached the portrait hole.  
  
"Waiting for you," he said as he stood up. The Fat Lady was gone, so Hermione couldn't get in.  
  
"Waiting for me? Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because I want you," and he covered her mouth with his hand. She dropped her books on the ground and tried to get away. "Don't scream princess, you got it?"  
  
But she was struggling like hell. She was kicking and waving; she even bit his hand, but to no avail.  
  
"Feisty!? Hmmm…we'll just have to do this the hard way." And with that he pulled out his wand and muttered "Petrefocus Totallis!" (sp?) And she was stiff as a board in a second. He let her drop to the ground. She grunted. "So sorry, did that hurt?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She tried to move, to scream, to do anything. But she couldn't move, just blink.  
  
"Now, I will have some fun with you Miss Granger." He looked at her helpless on the floor. "Did anybody ever tell you how sexy you are? I don't think I can keep my hands off you."  
  
He got on the floor and started running his hands up her legs. She started to scream, but it didn't come out; just a bunch of 'mmmmm-mmmmm!'s. She prayed that someone would come before he got further. But no one did, soon he was at her crotch, then at her chest. He seemed to be obsessed with her chest. He just kept running his hand over and over them again and again. She was crying now.  
  
"Don't cry, I won't hurt you," he said softly. He kissed her lips and started to undo her blouse.  
  
'Why did I have to wear a button-down today of all days? Why is the Fat Lady gone?' and similar thoughts were running through her head. Then she felt his lips on her breasts, 'Oh shit,' she thought and tried to move, but still couldn't. She still had her bra on and was thankful for at least that. He was now straddling her and kissing like a madman. 'Somebody help,' she prayed as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
He was trying to undo her bra, but couldn't get it off because she was so stiff. He was struggling and cursing when Hermione heard footsteps. 'Thank god,' she thought. Malfoy was too busy to even notice.  
  
"What the hell?" she heard a familiar masculine voice come from her left. "Get off her!" he yelled and pulled Malfoy off. Then he did the counter curse for Hermione and she scrambled to him, clutching her shirt around her.  
  
"I'm not leaving without a fight Potter," Malfoy growled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Winner gets all."  
  
"Hermione stay behind me," he told her. She abided. "Alright Malfoy, but you've asked for it."  
  
Then they dueled. Hermione was trying to dodge the curses that were being thrown all over the place. She whispered something to Harry as she dodged another and brushed against him. He grinned.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Hermione yelled as she pulled out her wand. (sp?)  
  
Draco dodged that, but Harry had cursed at the same time. "Petrefocus Totallis!" he yelled in unison.  
  
Harry's curse hit. And Malfoy was on the ground, stiff as a bored. "How do you like it?" Hermione growled at him as she kicked him.  
  
Harry said a useful little spell and Malfoy had disappeared. He was now in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Hermione immediately broke down and sunk to the floor crying. Harry was quickly by her side, rocking her back and forth and soothing her. "Come on Mione. Let's get you inside and we'll go report him after dinner, ok?" he practically lifter her up and led her to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was back, and all she saw was a crying girl and a strong boy coming into the common room. "Vanilla Fudge," Harry told her and they went in.  
  
It was Christmas break so not many people were left. The common room was deserted and Ron was on a walk with Lavender (supposedly.)  
  
"Mione, what the hell did he do to you?" Harry asked, as he sat her on the couch and sat down next to her. Even though he already knew, he hoped that Malfoy hadn't gone too far and scarred his friend for life.  
  
Hermione recapped as best she could through her sobbing. Harry was shocked.  
  
"That bastard. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do." Then he looked at Hermione, still crying. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower to relax and then we'll go get dinner, ok?"  
  
She nodded weakly and got up. She got to the door of the girls' staircases and turned around. "Thanks Harry." She said meekly.  
  
"No problem Mione."  
  
  
  
Short and stupid, I know, but review and tell me what you think. If a bunch of people like it then I shall go on. Ok? So go review or there won't be a second chapter…  
  
  
  
~WeasleyLover2~ 


End file.
